five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Game Over
FNAC= Game Overs are a game mechanic in Five Nights at Candy's. Most of them happen after the deaths caused by the antagonists and are performed in different ways. Old Candy, Blank, Candy and Cindy are the four animatronics able to kill the player in an unique way. The rest works in similar ways. Death.jpeg|Mary Schmidt dying in the first game. Animatronics All the animatronics (except for Shadow Candy and Markiplier) will come together at night, all seen roaming around Candy's Burger & Fries until they reach into the Office doors. If the player leaves the door open while a character/animatronic is outside the doors, the next time they pull up their Maintenance Panel, the character will be found in front of the player screaming at/jumpscaring him/her, resulting in a game over. Candy and Cindy are the most active animatronics that roam across the fast food restaurant. They take different paths, with Candy appearing at the left or right doorway, Cindy approaching only to the right doorway, Chester taking the left doorway, the Penguin appearing out of the right doorway, Blank seen smashing the middle door/window door, Old Candy enters through the left doorway and RAT appears around both doorways, but not the window door. Old Candy and RAT are special. They can't be seen in the doorways, because their pupils don't glow. Unlike any animatronic, Blank will stay in the Drawing Room until he is triggered to attack which happens when the player watches Blank too long or too little. After that, Blank will not be seen in the Drawing Room, trying to hint the player that Blank is in front of the window door. Seconds after, Blank will be seen at Main Hall 3 punching/smashing the window. Soon after that, Blank will jumpscare the player. Blank is also the only animatronic that is able to enter through the window door as the other animatronics don't understand the concept of glass, but Blank does. (according to the creator) Forward to the game, RAT and Old Candy will have to be watched carefully at each hallway corner due to the fact that they're the only animatronics without white glowing pupils. If the player chooses to ignore the warnings of Old Candy or RAT outside any doorways, either of them will go into the Office. Running out of Power This is a common way to die in the game, especially for newer players, as they tend to use too much power during the night. Such as using all the doors while the Maintenance Panel is in use. If the player is on the course of running out of power, the doors and the Maintenance Panel will fail while the lamp in the Office is flashing on and off. After that, the player will be forced to wait in the darkness until Candy (or sometimes Blank) jumpscares him/her. Penguin Even though the Penguin can't kill the player, he can still go into the Office and cause trouble, because he has the ability to close and open doors. This will allow him to drain power and open the doors for the other animatronics. To avoid this, the player must close the right door if the Penguin is by the right doorway. However, there's still a chance that the Penguin stays outside the Office, even if the player chooses to ignore his warnings. |-|FNAC 2= Game Overs are a game mechanic in Five Nights at Candy's 2. Most of them happen after the deaths are caused by the antagonists and are performed in different ways. Candy, Chester, RAT and CAT are the four animatronics able to kill the player in a unique way. The rest works in similar ways. Game Over (1).png|Marylin Schmidt dying in the second game. Game Over (2).png|The alternate game over when RAT or CAT kills Marylin Schmidt in the second game. Animatronics All animatronics with exception of Chester and the Penguin are roaming around the warehouse section at night. Most of them can be spotted while using Camera Flash. First they have 3 stages in the Main Hall, they are closer every stage. If player will fail to lure animatronics out the hall using the telephones, animatronics will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. However Chester is different case. While others are roaming the halls, he can only appear once in a while. He will sometimes appear in a random cam, trying to climb into the ventilation system. The player must then proceed to call the phone in the same room that Chester is in, which will scare him away after a second. However if the player neglects his warning for a long time, he will climb into the ventilation system and loud banging like noise will be heard around the office. After awhile he will evacuate from the vent behind the player, causing Chester to attack when Maintenance Panel is up. The Penguin Like in the first game, the Penguin can't kill the player, but he can greatly weaken the player. The Penguin may sometimes appear on any camera when switching between them. If player does not quickly bring down the panel, the Penguin will crash the SaSS system, resulting in fairly long cool down before the monitor reboots itself, making the player useless against the other animatronics. RAT and the Cat RAT and the Cat are special cases. They are the only animatronics that appear on Night 6 and 7/20 Nightmare. They both have abilities of all of the other animatronics, and they are much faster. They also doesn't seem to disable phones, however it's most likely a bug. Unlike other animatronics, RAT and the Cat also appear together in the same room sometimes. RAT will normally wander around the halls, and sometimes he will try to enter the Main Hall. The player must then use the phones like normal to lure him away. However he also has the ability of the Penguin and will sometimes appear on a camera, which will cause a SaSS crash if the player doesn't switch cams or leave the monitor. The Cat also wanders around the place, and sometimes tries to enter the Main Hall, but he also has the ability of Chester, which is climbing into the vents. However unlike Chester, the Cat doesn't take too long to enter the vent, which makes him much more dangerous. It's also worth a note that when the Cat evacuates into the Office via the vent, he will automatically attack the player. This is different to Chester, who again only attacks if the player brings up the monitor. |-|FNAC 3= Game Overs are a game mechanic in Five Nights at Candy's 3. All of them happen after the deaths in the demo, which are caused by Monster Rat's jumpscares, as Monster Rat is the only animatronic that appears in this version. Game over.png|The Game Over sign from the third game. Monster Rat There is only one animatronic in the demo of the game, Monster Rat. He starts off somewhere outside protagonist's bedroom, and sometimes proceeds to go inside by bedroom's door, wardrobe or closet. He will at first peek out from those locations, staring at a player. The player must scare him away by flashing their flashlight into his eyes. Normally he should disappear after some amount of time, but if the player neglects him or fails to use flashlight, Monster Rat will enter the room. Once inside, Monster Rat will proceed to dodge player's flashlight beam. The player must flash on his eyes to get rid of him. After few seconds, Monster Rat will disappear under the bed. Then the player must figure out on under which side of the bed Monster Rat is, and after that flash the flashlight on the opposite side of the Bedroom. This will cause Monster Rat to peek out his head, then the player must use his/her flashlight to scare him away, so Monster Rat leaves the room. The following situations will cause Monster Rat to jumpscare the player: *The player fails to shine the flashlight in his eyes enough. *The player fails to force him to peek out from underneath the bed. *The player looks under the bed for too long while Monster Rat is hiding under it. *The player fails to shine the flashlight at Monster Rat's eyes when he pokes out from under the bed. |-|Audio= FNAC FNAC 2 FNAC 3 |-|Gallery= FNAC Candy jumpscare left.gif|Candy's jumpscare as seen if the player looks to the left. Candy jumpscare right.gif|Candy's jumpscare as seen if the player looks to the right. Candy jumpscare power out.gif|Candy's jumpscare seen if the player runs out of power. Cindy jumpscare.gif|Cindy's jumpscare. Chester jumpscare.gif|Chester's jumpscare. Old candy jumpscare.gif|Old Candy's jumpscare. Blank jumpscare.gif|Blank's jumpscare after he shatters the window. Rat jumpscare left.gif|RAT's jumpscare as seen to the left. Rat jumpscare right.gif|RAT's jumpscare as seen to the right. This is also RAT's most common jumpscare. Output hBPiXS.gif|The static after you die Death.jpeg|Mary Schmidt dying in the first game Last Frames 1006.png|Candy's last frame of his left jumpscare. 498.png|Ditto, to the right. 520.png|Cindy's last frame of her jumpscare. 471.png|Chester's last frame of his jumpscare. 603.png|The last frame of Old Candy's jumpscare. 849.png|The last frame of RAT's jumpscare. 975.png|Ditto, to the right. Inverted Candy Invert 2.jpg|Candy (1/2) inverted. Candy Invert.jpg|Candy (2/2) inverted. Cindy Invert.jpg|Cindy inverted. Chester Invert.jpg|Chester inverted. Old Candy Invert.jpg|Old Candy inverted. Notice that he abnormally has white glowing pupils. RAT Invert.jpg|RAT (1/2) inverted. RAT Invert 2.jpg|RAT (2/2) inverted. FNAC 2 Candy jumpscare (1).gif|Candy's jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel Candy jumpscare (2).gif|Candy's jumpscare when looking at the office Cindy jumpscare (1).gif|Cindy's jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel Cindy jumpscare (2).gif|Cindy's jumpscare when looking at the office W Chester jumpscare.gif|Chester's jumpscare when he emerges from the vent Blank_jump_(2).gif|Blank's jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel Blank jump.gif|Blank's jumpscare when looking at the office RAT jumpscare (1).gif|RAT's jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel RAT jumpscare (2).gif|RAT's jumpscare when looking at the office The Cat jumpscare (1).gif|The Cat's jumpscare jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel, or the vent. The Cat jumpscare (2).gif|The Cat's jumpscare when looking at the office, or the vent. Game Over (1).png|Marylin Schmidt dying in the second game Game Over (2).png|The alternate game over when RAT or The Cat kills Marylin Schmidt FNAC 3 Nightmarerat_jumpscare.gif|Monster Rat sadistically attacking the player when looking at the bedroom. NRAT jumpscare (2).gif|Monster Rat sadistically attacking the player when failing to flash light on him. NRAT jumpscare (3).gif|Monster Rat sadistically attacking the player when looking under the bed, while he is under it. Monster Cat Jumpscare (1).gif|Monster Cat sadistically attacking the player when looking at the bedroom. 6DIE2W.gif|Monster Cat sadistically attacking the player when looking under the bed, while he is under it. 3B9CDD16-F4DD-4D99-BBCE-AD78A6E8D812.gif|Monster Cat sadistically attacking the player in an unused bedroom scare. VinnieSideAttack.gif|Monster Vinnie's Side Jumpscare Kcn7Rl.gif|Monster Vinnie's Bedroom Jumpscare VinnieBedJumpscare.gif|Monster Vinnie's Bed Jumpscare Monster_Vinnie_Jumpscare.gif|Vinnie turning into his monster form and attacking the player. Game_over.png|The text in the game over screen. Game Over Game Over Game Over Game Over Game Over